


Beauty And The Beast

by Skyler_Akami



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler_Akami/pseuds/Skyler_Akami
Summary: This is a story we all know,right? A selfish prince is cursed to become a monster for the rest of his life,unless he learns to fall in love with a beautiful young woman he keeps prisoner. Belle,his prisoner,grows close with the cursed prince. She,despite being scared of him,falls in love with him. In the end,she breaks his curse and they get married. Happily ever after,right? Wrong. The story dwells deeper than that.Meet Skyler Ysabelle Ayame Akami,middle child of one of the richest people in the world. She is known for her beauty,and her love of books. Being rarely outside,she stays in the library or in her room. Known for her beauty,many suitors have tried to court her. None have succeeded. She is sent to Ouran Academy.Stepping into a certain room,she meets the Host Club. Someone captures her heart,locking her up as his prisoner for eternity. Will she break out of her shell,and see past Kyoya's cold demeanor? Or will she stay locked up in her own world,ignoring reality? Kyoya,used to his fangirls falling for him,is shocked when someone sees past his facade. Will Belle finally break out of her shell,and will Kyoya let her escape? Will this story end happily ever after,or end tragically?





	Beauty And The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,everyone! This is a story that was inspired by an author on Quotev. I haven't updated this book in 9 months,so please be patient. I rarely update,but I plan on changing that. I truly love writing and reading,and I will try my best to be more productive. I will try my hardest and best to update as much as I can. I can promise you,though,that I will update a lot when summer break starts. That starts around March for me. I hope you enjoy this! Feel free to critique my work(s)!

Early in the morning,students chatted and clattered around the academy. As the bell rings,they head to their respected classrooms. Our story begins in class 2-A,where two certain males sit. Looking like a dreamy prince,Suoh Tamaki sits near his best friend,Ootori Kyoya. Tamaki happily chatted with Kyoya about the next theme for the host club,while Kyoya merely listened and wrote in his black notebook. Their homeroom teacher coughed,getting everyone's attention.

"Alright class,listen up. We're getting two new students today,please treat them with respect," She said,giving them a stern but warm smile. She turned to the door,hand on her waist. "You may came in now." As expected,everyone turned to the door. Sliding open,the door revealed a female and a male.

The girl had long dark brown locks and sparkling purple eyes,where the galaxies came alive. She had snow white skin,and was fairly tall. She had a shy but sweet smile. What was surprising was she wasn't wearing the normal female uniform. She wore the boys' blue blazer,a short black skirt,white knee socks,and cute black doll shoes. The male,standing next to her,had dark hair and ruby red eyes. He was tall,and had no emotion on his face. Walking forward,she took the chalk from the teacher. She turned to the board,writing her name. Once she was done,she handed the chalk to the male. The male quickly but gracefully wrote his name on the word,next to the female.

** Akami Belle **

** Akami Ryu **

"My name is Akami Ryu. Please take care of me," The male,Ryu,said and bowed. His voice was deep and smooth,also gentle. He gave everyone a small,mysterious smile. The girls giggled and blushed,looking him over.

"My name is Akami Belle. Please take care of me too," Belle,the female,said and bowed. Her voice was sweet,quiet,and gentle. She gave everyone a shy and sweet smile,making most of the males blush. Belle and Ryu sat in their assigned seats,which were next to Kyoya and Tamaki's. Kyoya's glasses glared,scanning his notebook. He wasn't aware that there were new students coming,which was surprising.

Kozana-sensei let them have free time. The students cheered and chatted with each other. Belle took out a book titled,'Romeo and Juliet'. She isolated herself from the others,hiding behind her brother. Kyoya watched her turn the page,observing her. She was quietly reading,the light from the window glistened around her. She looked stunning,yet she didn't even try. She would look up every now and then,checking her surroundings. Her brother,on the other hand,was flirting with the girls.

While Ryu flirted and Belle read,Tamaki was in deep thought. He was curious of the new students. He snapped his fingers,turning to Kyoya. There was a glint in Tamaki's eyes which made Kyoya sigh. He already knew what Tamaki wanted. Honestly,can't Kyoya escape Tamaki's crazy antics just for once? The answer was no. Tamaki blabbered on about getting the new guy to join the Host Club,saying they need someone like him.

Kyoya,pushed up his glasses,turning back to observe the new students. Specifically,the female. Other than introducing herself,the female said not a word. She just sat there and read,looking up when a voice sparked her interest. Kyoya smirked,taking out his laptop. He decided to do a little digging about the Akami family. After all,it was part of his job.

Belle Akami continued to read,stuck in her own world. She stayed behind her brother,making her only visible at certain angles. Her dark brown locks were wavy,reaching mid-waist. Her eyes sparkled,galaxies coming alive in them. Her snow white skin glistened in the sun,making her look even more beautiful. Kyoya found himself glancing at her.

The bell rang,signalling the start of another class. Surprisingly enough,the four of them(Tamaki,Kyoya,Belle,and Ryu) had most of their classes with each other. However,Belle and Ryu had advanced English. They had their English class in 3-A. Ryu was also in advanced Math,while his sister wasn't. Let's see how our main protagonists interact with class 3-A.

In class 3-A,two cousins sat next to each other. A short third year with blonde hair and honey brown eyes chatted with his cousin,the former nodding. The blonde's cousin had short,spiky black hair and onyx colored eyes. They seemed very close. These two are Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka,two members of the infamous Host Club. In that very moment,Belle and Ryu walked in.

The two cousins,Honey and Mori,turned to them. Honey looked confused,tilting his head. Mori,on the other hand,wore a poker face. If you look closely enough,you can spot curiosity in his eyes. Belle,looking up from her book,made eye contact with Honey. Honey smiled cutely at her,making her hide her face in her book. Ryu ruffled her hair,signalling it will be fine. Belle nodded,smiling shyly at Honey. Honey beamed at her as Mori nodded at Ryu.

The two siblings introduced themselves and took their seat. Belle,making a bold move,sat next to Honey. Ryu sat next to Mori. Honey was about to say something,but the lesson started. As Belle focused on the lesson,Honey and Mori scanned her over. Honey and Mori turned to the board,focusing. As the class ended,Belle and Ryu headed to their next class,Home Economics. Belle grew excited as they neared the room where Home Economics was taken place. This was easily one of their favorite subjects,the two had a passion for cooking and baking.

The siblings finally had a free period. They decided to roam around the school. Belle was reading as she walked,her wavy dark hair flowed from behind her. This caught the nearby males' attention. Turning to look at the quiet beauty,they blushed. As quickly as they saw her,as quickly they lost sight of her. Looking around frantically,they couldn't find. From this day forward,they would catch glimpses of the beauty.

After walking around,the two found themselves in front of Music room 3. Belle blinked,staring at the huge pink doors in front of her. Ryu put his hand on the handle,turning it and opening the door. As the door opened,a blinding light and rose petals attacked them. They looked away,shielding their eyes. Then came the voices.

"Welcome!" Chorused 7 people. The two siblings looked in,and spotted 7 people. A tall blonde,two gingers,a brunette,a small blonde,and two others with black hair. Belle noticed that four of them were in her classes,Ryu also noticed. A male with black hair and glasses smirked,pushing up his glasses.

"Welcome,transfer students," He spoke,his tone cool and smooth. Belle held her book close to her chest,her eyes glued on the floor. She was inching closer to her brother,going behind his back. She was half hidden from the view of the males. Peeking from behind her brother,she scanned the 7 males. Tilting her head towards the brunette,there was confusion in her expression. This brunette was 100% female!

"Where are we?" Her brother questioned,crossing his arms.

"You,my friend,are at the Host Club," The tall blonde said,flipping his hair dramatically. He moved swiftly,taking Belle's hand and kissing it. "Welcome,my princess." He smiled charmingly at her. Belle blinked,staring at him. After a couple of seconds,she smiled at him. Tamaki was pleased,he was truly curious about this beauty.

"If you don't mind me asking,what does a Host Club do?" She spoke,her voice soft and sweet.

"Not to mention,who are you?" Ryu questioned,staring at Tamaki with his eyebrow raised. He,of course,knew this blonde was Suoh Tamaki,son of the Chairman. Actually,both he and his sister knew all of them. They didn't just say anything. After all,where's the fun in that?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
